


Il Mio Caro

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "no happily ever after"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Mio Caro

The only sound in the room was the mechanical beeping from the medical equipment strewn about. Illya gazed down at Napoleon. His body was bruised and battered; he'd been unconscious for nearly 32 hours.

Illya was perched on the side of the bed, holding Napoleon's right hand in both of his, squeezing lightly. "The doctors aren't enthusiastic about you returning to me _il mio caro_. I wish I had the unwavering faith that you have. I have learned the hard way that there are no happily ever afters. I don't expect you to understand that, my friend. You are the one who believes. Believes in that American ideal of life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. Maybe it is my Russian upbringing that is preventing me from being able to share that optimism with you. I've tried. For years I have tried. If there was anything or anyone whom I could believe in, have faith in, it is you. If I believed in a God I would get down on my knees and pray for you to wake, to open your eyes in order for me to selfishly tell you how much I care. How much I love you. You are a part of me. 'My better half' I've heard it called and in this case it is true. You bring out the best in me. I will admit that at times you exasperate me as much as you inspired me. I have never asked this of another person, but I am asking it of you now. Do not leave me. Please, do not leave me. I do not know what will become of me without you."

Illya waited a moment and snorted quietly. "You have taken me to far too many American movies, my friend. I imagined you would open you eyes at my declaration of love and tell me that you loved me too." He slid of the bed, never relinquishing Napoleon's hand as he pulled a chair up with his foot and rested his head in the spot on the bed he'd just vacated closing his eyes. "I will be right here, Napoleon. Waiting for you. Until the end of time if need be."

Illya woke with a start as he heard Napoleon's voice; it was scratchy and never more beautiful. "My darling friend, you are the all that I need for my own happily ever after."


End file.
